This invention relates to an integral hinge sensing switch for use with a seat belt retractor storage assembly so as to automatically sense and indicate spool condition. More specifically, the sensing switch assembly is provided with an integral hinge seat belt follower push arm plate which is adapted to followably engage the outer surface of seat belt or webbing coiled on the retractor assembly spool and be movable in response to changes in the diameter of the coiled seat belt as the seat belt pays into and out of the seat belt retractor assembly. As the seat belt moves into a full spool condition within the retractor assembly, the outer surface of the coiled seat belt depresses the push arm plate so that the actuator pin extension provided thereon extends into the switch housing to movably engage a spring leaf contact element so as to selectively open and close an electrical sensing circuit.
A need has existed for a simple, inexpensive, easily fabricated and fool-proof sensing switch for use in connection with a seat belt retractor assembly to sense and indicate spool condition when the seat belt is in its fully stored position or extended to a selected degree within the seat belt retractor assembly.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an integral hinge sensing switch for use with a seat belt retractor assembly to sense and indicate spool condition.
Another object of this invention is to provide a sensing switch having an integrally hinged seat belt follower push arm plate adapted for pivotal movement in association therewith in response to pressure exerted there-against by coiled seat belt webbing on the spool of a seat belt retractor assembly.
Another object is to provide a resin switch housing an actuating cover having an integral hinge therebetween and the cover being biased open and to be closed registrably and hingeably by webbing as it builds on a retractor spool.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide an integral hinge sensing switch having a pivotally mounted seat belt follower push arm plate provided with an actuator pin extension which is biased toward an open position with respect to the switch housing adapted to extend into the switch housing to selectively actuate a spring leaf contact to open and close the electrical sensing circuit in response to spool condition of a seat belt retractor assembly.
Other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading the present description, drawings and claims.